


Happiest Place On Earth

by cupcakecat22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakecat22/pseuds/cupcakecat22
Summary: Keith is not one for PDA, unlike his boyfriend.





	Happiest Place On Earth

Keith stared in fascination at the long line of people, winding out into the large pavillion underneath the Incredibles themed arch.

“Did the entire world decide to come on the day we did?” he asked Lance, who was standing beside him, bouncing like an overexcited child. They had arrived at Disneyland, at the insistence of Lance, at 7:45am and had been working their way through the rides with their one day Park Hopper. Keith had loved Space Mountain and the Haunted Mansion and Lance had dragged Keith onto It’s A Small World and the teacups, where the two of them had taken a selfie that was now Keith’s iphone wallpaper. Now, after lunch at the Pier, they stood in line for the Incredicoaster.

“Nah, it’s usually like this. Actually, it’s usually more crowded. We were smart to come on a Thursday. Also, this roller coaster just opened, so it’s extra popular,” Lance replied, bumping his shoulder into Keith’s.

“I don’t like people on the best of days, so this has been really pushing it. I can’t believe my boyfriend is such a child!” Keith teased, nudging his boyfriend back.

“You know you love it!” Lance replied, kissing Keith on the nose. Keith pushes him away lightly.

“Not here,” Keith whispered. Lance nodded, disappointed, but he respected that his boyfriend needed some time before he was completely comfortable with PDA. They took a few steps forward so that they were now in the actual fenced-off queue. Keith took in his surrounding, eyes fluttering around the various plants and decorations before settling on the white track above their heads. As he looked, a fast paced red roller coaster car shot down the track and around the curve next to the line.

“Is it scary?” Keith asked, turning to Lace, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“No, not really. It’s just fast. You’ll love it, I promise,” Lance replied, hooking his fingers through Keith’s belt loops and pulling Keith toward him. Keith let himself be pulled and he relaxed against Lance’s chest. After about a half an hour, they had reached the bridge on which they showed little clips of the Incredibles talking about the dedication of the roller coaster. As the pair came closer and closer to the loading zone, Keith got more and more nervous. He looked at the line they had left to cover and sighed softly with relief. There was still a whole staircase left before he had to get on.

“PARTY OF TWO?” a voice shouted. Keith’s head snapped up. The ride attendant was at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the line of people. “ANY PARTY OF TWO?” they called again. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and thrust his other in the air.

“WE’RE A PARTY OF TWO!” he called back. Keith’s stomach dropped as the attendant waved them forward and Lance started down the steps, tugging Keith along behind him. The attendant pointed to the right side of the loading area where a car was pulling in.

“Take row one,” they said.

“Oh yes, we’re in the front!” Lance exclaimed, pulling Keith to the spot. They got there as the lap bars sprung up for their car and the previous people exited the car. Lance’s excitement was palpable, washing over Keith, but it still wasn’t enough to dissolve the knot in Keith’s stomach. He never had been good at trying new things, especially roller coasters. His anxiety tended to get the best of him and he would just not go. Dating Lance had been one of the best things to happen to him, for Lance pushed Keith out of his comfort zone in a way that felt natural and not forced or scary. The metal gate in front them swung open and Lance climbed into the car, Keith following, but considerably slower. Lance pulled down his lap bar and keith did the same, knowing that it would mean he probably wouldn’t be able to chicken out now. Another ride attendant came along and checked their lap bars and then the roller coaster was pulling out of the terminal and moving down the track. They passed Edna in her house with Jack Jack and came to a stop out over the water, the Pixar Pier around two of its sides. Dash’s voice was echoing from the speakers and counting down. Keith’s hand found Lance’s and gripped it tight. Dash reached one and suddenly, the car went shooting down the track and up into the tube. Keith and Lance screamed, Lance from excitement, Keith from pure terror. The rollercoaster zipped up and down, through tubes and around corners, over little bumps and of course, the infamous upside down section. Before Keith knew it, the ride was over and they were pulling back into the station, the Incredible telling them not to leave anything behind. After they exited the car, Keith turned to Lance, a serious expression on his face. Lance’s expression dropped from glee to concern.

“Can we ride it again?” Keith asked, his tone level. Lance burst out laughing, Keith joining.

“I thought you were going to break up with me for dragging you onto that rollercoaster! I’m glad you liked it, though!” Lance managed between heaving breaths.

“Oh my god, I loved it! New favorite ride here!” Keith replied, reigning in his laughter.

“Mine too! Now, let’s go check out our photos!” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s wrist and pulling him along.

In the photo, Lance is looking into the camera, throwing a peace sign and Keith is next to him, looking traumatized and close to crying. Lance begins laughing again as he snaps a photo of the screen.

They ended up getting back in line for the Incredicoaster and riding it two more times. At the end of their third ride, the couple made their way to the exit and looked at their ride photos. After they had the photos saved on their phones, Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and began pulling him down the pier.

“We need to go ride the Silly Symphony Swings!” he exclaimed as he tugged Keith along. Keith decided to go with the path of least resistance and he let himself be pulled along. In truth, seeing the joy on Lance’s face was the best part of the whole trip. The line for the Symphony Swings was short and soon, they were boarding the swings. Keith pulled the metal lap bar down and clipped into place and Lance did the same. As the safety announcements were going over the speakers, the ride attendant came around and checked their lap bars. Before long, they were lifting off the ground and the ride had begun swinging. Keith looked over at Lance, who had his arms spread out like wings, and smiled, copying his boyfriend. The wind rushed through Keith’s hair, ruffling it. He figured out that he could tilt his hands and affect the direction he twisted in the swing. The ride was over before Keith was ready and the swings descended to the ground and Lance and Keith walked down the stairs.

“Do you want to go back into Disneyland before we go?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, sure!” Keith replied. The two made their way back to the other park, the lines in between dwindling. A growl of his stomach made Keith look at his watch and realize it was 6:30pm.

“Are we planning on eating sometime soon? I’m starving,” Keith told Lance. Lance simply took Keith’s hand, his face sporting a sneaky expression. Lance lead Keith into Adventureland and into New Orleans Square. The pair stopped outside the entrance to the Blue Bayou.

“Did you…?” Keith began, trailing off.

“I may have made us reservations,” Lance replied.

“You are to good,” Keith responded. They checked in for their reservations and the waiter directed them to a table for two right next to the fence that separates the restaurant from the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. From where they were, they could see the boats of people sail past. Keith perused the menu, deciding on the Monte Cristo sandwich. When the waiter came back with a basket of bread, Keith placed his order and Lance ordered the roasted chicken maison. The couple was snacking on the bread that had been placed in front of them when someone from a passing boat yelled,

“HEY! THROW ME A ROLL!” Keith jumped, dropping his bread onto his plate. Lance, on the other hand burst out laughing.

“I’ve heard of people doing that, but I always thought it was a joke,” he said through giggles.

Eventually, their food came, smelling delicious. Lance and Keith ended up sharing half their meals with the other, holding hands under the table and chattering lovingly with each other. When they finished their meal, Lance paid, ignoring his boyfriend’s protests. They walked out and wandered back to Main Street in time for the firework show. It was spectacular, the colors bursting above the lit up Disney castle. After the show had concluded, the couple began walking down Main Street towards the exit, their day of fun coming to an end. As the walked, Keith shyly slid his hand into Lance’s, threading their fingers together. He glanced to Lance, noticing a small smile and a light blush on his face. Keith leaned into Lance, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder, Lance reciprocating the action. The day sadly had to end, but Keith would still have these incredible memories.

**THE END**


End file.
